Hunter Steele
Hunter Steele is a lost boy from the Outer World. He became a Spider Rider and defeated Lord Mantid's Evil Spirit. He is voiced by Julie Lemieux in the English dub. Character Hunter Steele, a brave Spider Rider from the Outer World. He saved the Inner World from evil Mantid and became the greatest warrior champion he always dreamed of. He came from the Outer World by following his grandfather's journal to the Inner World. He met a large armored spider, but not just any spider, but the greatest and strongest spider ever named Shadow. They started not that friendly but they get along and work together like a true team. Hunter's battle partner Corona is a warrior chosen by the Oracle to be her Hand Maiden. Corona is the first human friend Hunter makes while in Arachna. There is a high chance that he has a crush on her, It is also shown that he admires her spirit but is too shy to share them. In "Smells Like Team Spider", he unknowingly stares at Corona while she is marveling at the flowers. When they are battling the Invectids, his mind is calmed by the image of Corona's face. Lastly, when asked what changed Hunter's mind about the flowers, he becomes a bit embarrassed as it was Corona's image that changed him. Also, since Corona was the first person to discover Hunter, he has known her the longest besides Shadow. Appearance Hunter has green eyes and red hair. Civilian Attire White Shirt under red vest, jean shorts, brown shoes, he's always seen wearing a white headband with green "orbs" set into it. Spider Rider Armor Blue battle tunic with, red "orb", blue shoulder armors, white long gloves, blue pants, white, boots. History A boy who falls into the subterranean Inner World, and becomes a Spider Rider with his new found battle spider "partner", Shadow. They both argue quite a lot, mainly because of Hunter's cluelessness, ignorance and Shadow's pride and desire to work alone as well as the belief that he doesn't need the help of others. It is unknown whether the prophecy refers to him, thus it is unknown of he is destined to be Arachna's salvation or its destruction. He has affections for Corona and admires her good spirit but is too shy to share them. Also, since Corona was the first person to discover Hunter, he has known her for the longest time, besides Shadow. Hunter may have a romantic relationship with Corona and their spiders might too. He also caught Corona in her sleeping shirt once in which she threw her pillow at him. In Hunter's grandfather Digger Steele was also an earthen Spider Rider. Digger Steele knew the hero Quake. Powers Being an Earthen, Hunter has no powers or abilities at the start of the series, but as the series progresses, he becomes more and more dedicated and even starts to train. When he gains the power of an oracle key, his left shoulder pad grows larger and can shoot webs and his special attack is electra twist. When he uses two oracle keys, his right shoulder pad transforms, gets a larger shield, a long sword, two non-flying wings grow and his special attack is blue bolt. When he uses three keys his wings retract and grow 4 metal spider legs and his special attack is the blue wave. When he uses four keys, he'll look the same and his special move is Arachna Blade. Spider Rider Weapon Hunter's weapon is an Axial Pike, it's power and strength upgrades when Hunter uses an oracle key. Soon it becomes an Axial Sword. Relationships Friends While he becomes friends with the other seven Spider Riders, Corona is the first human friend Hunter makes while in Arachna. There is a high chance that he has a crush on her, It is also shown that he admires her spirit but is too shy to share them. In "Smells Like Team Spider", he unknowingly stares at Corona while she is marveling at the flowers. When they are battling the Invectids, his mind is calmed by the image of Corona's face. Lastly, when asked what changed Hunter's mind about the flowers, he becomes a bit embarrassed as it was Corona's image that changed him. Also, since Corona was the first person to discover Hunter, he has known her the longest besides Shadow. He could also have a crush on Aqune, proven in the last episode. His best friend becomes Shadow, his spider, as the series progresses. Because of his caring nature and willingness to help, Hunter finds it easy to become friends with many of the denizens of the Inner World. Family Although he is never seen, Hunter's Grandfather, Digger Steele, was the one who told Hunter stories of the inner world. Strangely, Hunter has never said to have any family or friends from the Outerworld. This further leads us to conclude that he is an orphan. Since it is unlikely his parents would allow him to go climbing alone in an ancient temple by himself. However, in the original book (not manga), he is first seen with his friend Dave. Nothing else is mentioned about his friends or family so we can assume that he lived with his grandfather before he came to the Inner World. Notes *Originally, Hunter was going to be given the chance to return to his own world in the end (he chooses to stay in the Inner World). Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Spider Riders Category:Humans